


The Moment I Knew

by phiz4420



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drunken Kissing, Falling In Love, M/M, Party
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 13:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19273969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phiz4420/pseuds/phiz4420
Summary: 極短。在一場大學派對裡，Stan發現自己戀愛了。





	The Moment I Knew

**Author's Note:**

> 看了Clairo的4EVER跟Claud的Never Meant To Call兩部MV之後，  
> 把想寫的大學派對跟老梗的「墜入愛河的瞬間」這樣的主題拚在一起就變成這樣的結果了。  
> 沒頭沒尾的。

派對音響裡迸出的節奏打在他的太陽穴上，幾乎要把他的理性也一起敲出來。  
幾輪下來的喝酒遊戲已經逼到他的極限，僅是雙腳踩在地上，被一陣陣重低音與酒精揮發的交互作用洗刷著，就令他產生為何自己現今身處此地的疑問。  
他向來擅長喝得爛醉，但此時此刻，震耳欲聾的情歌反常地將他的興致全刷落在地。  
室內擠滿了人，人們交談的聲音淹沒了室內音樂的旋律，嘈雜與重低音在腦袋裡蜂鳴，迪士可燈光毫無章法地在牆面上四處滑動。  
主辦人──他的球隊隊長，離開了客廳，在後院主持著看似毫無止盡的喝酒遊戲。他的女友一身刺眼的洋紅色洋裝，翹著修長的雙腿單手親暱地搭在他肩上，瀑布般的金捲髮潑灑在她白皙的肩上。坐在她身側的女孩穿著一身露肩黑色窄裙，她將肩上的黑髮撥到背後，在酒精助長下開始叫囂的參與者前，從灑滿啤酒的桌面拿起盛滿啤酒的塑膠杯。她的唇是鋪張的亮桃紅，有種虛假的味道。  
她一口喝完杯中的酒，得到群起掌聲，隨後注意到他的視線，豪不掩飾厭惡地別開頭。  
他的胃翻攪起來，重新想起此時他出席後發現她的存在時有多麼糾結與反感。  
他敬愛他的隊長，這尊敬卻沒能掩蓋他現任女友的閨密，數年前和他分手時鬧得不剩愉快的記憶。  
起初，他本以為他們還能維持友情，最後發現他們對彼此都了解的無法容忍與對方同處一室。他已相當努力維持自己的儀態，但酒精與大麻都無法削減他對她感到的不耐。  
啜了一口水果潘趣，他等待酒精的後勁再度踢進腦袋，卻只嘗到化學櫻桃汁的味道，他悶吼著離開通向後院的落地窗，一面避開找上門來的攀談，一面尋找能灌醉自己的材料。  
正當他胡亂將烈酒全扔進杯子裡時，無意間察覺了屋內另一側的他。  
Kyle。他的本能比意識更快唸出了對方的名字。Kyle為何會現身於這種向來被邀請他也不會出席的派對，是個無解的謎團，但也許，他們都只是在尋找能灌醉自己的理由。  
Kyle坐在一張洋紅色的絨布沙發上，掛在扶手上的單腳搖晃著，手中的杯子微傾，苦艾酒好像隨時要撒出來似的。他穿著一件印著 EIIGY QEE POCR CII*的反社會T-Shirt，瞇著眼，帶著一張半醉時就會浮現的傲慢神情，彷彿只要有人上前攀談，他隨時會跳起來把酒杯砸在對方腦上。  
那盅水果潘趣大概混了什麼野心勃勃的材料，Stan把背貼在牆上，從遠方端詳他，感到酒精的效果轉變的柔軟而溫和了。  
他就這麼盯著Kyle將每個經過他身邊的人狠狠瞪走，將整瓶苦艾塞在坐墊間霸佔著，他會心微笑，看得出神，絲毫沒意識到時間擅自脫逃了。  
突然，他感到那張沙發開始扭曲，絨布上的紅不斷從裡朝外溢出，周圍的音樂變得模糊，減速，陷入朦朧的水氣裡動彈不得。胡亂濺散的光線突然有了方向，復古的七彩光點穿過輪廓模糊的人群，一路載著他的視線降落於沙發前。Kyle淺啜著他的薄荷綠酒精時，他心跳得好快。  
在一種他自己都不明白的驅使下，Stan闊步追尋著那條光球指引的神祕道路，夢遊到他身前。他彎下腰，雙手攀上沙發扶手，俯身吻了他。  
電流劈啪作響從他的毛細孔裡迸發出來，過了一會兒，他才看見印在Kyle T-Shirt上的白字被染成了嫩綠色。  
Kyle先是瞪著撒了自己一身的酒，隨後抹了抹嘴，抬起頭，看起來好像要吐了。  
他說，Fuck，你這他媽的是幹嘛？  
Stan沒有回答，彷彿有道光束打穿他的頭頂，一直穿至腳底，他的腦袋一片空白，完全被震懾了。倒不是基於Kyle完全顯示了正在反芻苦艾酒效果的態度，也不是基於他也被水果潘趣朝腦袋狠狠踢了一腳，無論是哪一樣，他一點沒在乎這些。  
是接吻後溢滿他全身上下，那渾然天成的完整契合感──彷彿他一輩子等待的就是這個瞬間，那衝擊使他降生以來所能擁有的思考保險絲在此時此刻全燒光了。

**Author's Note:**

> * EIIGY QEE POCR CII。惡搞T-Shirt，將上排的 EIIGY QEE跟下排的 POCR CII摺疊再一起就會變成FUCK OFF的字樣。
> 
> *Kyle不是因為被親才想吐，是已經醉到開始神智不清了想吐。


End file.
